1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to optical imaging devices and, particularly, to a camera device.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of the optical imaging technology, some electronic devices are being widely used; camera devices, such as digital cameras and mobile phones are examples of widely used electronic devices.
Generally, a camera device includes a barrel holder, a barrel unit, and an image sensor. The barrel unit includes a barrel and a plurality of lenses disposed in the barrel. The barrel unit has an optical axis. The barrel is coupled to the barrel holder in a threaded manner. The image sensor is disposed in the barrel holder. In order to focus, the barrel is rotated relative to the barrel holder, thus adjusting a distance between the barrel unit and the image sensor. In this way, an appropriate focus can be achieved.
However, due to the fit variation between the barrel holder and the barrel, the optical axis of the barrel unit may also be rotated while rotating the barrel. Accordingly, the imaging quality of the camera device is deteriorated.
It is therefore desirable to find a new camera device that is capable of overcoming the above mentioned problems.